Insanity
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: Insanity is not a trait most think of when thinking about a person.. However... That can sometimes change... Insanity can not be helped most times.. And some.. Can get hurt.. Or possibly killed in the act... Will Darwin get through to his brother and save everyone?.. Or will he be killed by the person that would be unexpected... (RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND BLOOD)
1. Not what he seems

**Hello! I thought about making a creepy/dark story! (hooray.)**

 **Now just to note, this doesn't take place in the canon.**

 **Also, A little warning. This is rated T, since there is blood and stuff.. So be warned.**

 **Also, If you don't your favorite characters killing other people, then I suggest you don't read this story.**

 **But the rest of you, Enjoy the Halloween like story!**

 **Oh and by the way, this takes place after the ending of The Others.**

 **AND THIS STILL DOESN'T TAKE PLACE IN THE CANON!**

 **Enjoy!**

An hour later.

Gumball and Darwin were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm glad we helped Claire get a happy ending!" Darwin chirped.

"Yeah. She's probably really, really happy about it too." Gumball said, feeling good as well.

Darwin began to frown a little, as he noticed something he didn't notice.

A flashback appeared in his mind, showing the happy ending they gave Claire.

He then saw something... Off.

When he looked over at Gumball, he noticed that his eyes had become a gray like color, with black pupils in the center.

"Darwin? Are you ok?"

He snapped back into reality, a little dazed and confused.

"Uh.. yeah.."

"Are you sure? You look like you saw something weird.."

"Hey Gumball? I have a question.."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your eyes an hour ago?

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Gumball raised an eyebrow confused.

"When we were giving Claire her happy ending.. Your eyes were different.. They looked so lifeless and gray.."

"I'm sure there fine. It was just the sun reflecting off them."

With worry, Darwin looked over at him in confusion.

"Gumball.. Is there something your not telling me?..."

He didn't reply, and continued facing the TV screen.

Darwin shrugged it off and continued watching with him.

 _I'm overreacting. It might of been just the sun._

* * *

It was the next day, which began another day of school.

Gumball and Darwin walked through the halls as normal.

"Bleh.. Another day of school.." Gumball said, bored out of his skull.

"I hope there's not another surprise test.." Darwin said, bored as well.

Not watching where they were going, they bumped into a person.

They quickly caught their balance and looked up at the person they bumped into.

"Hey! Watch where your going idiots!" The student huffed, as they walked away.

"Well that guy was rude.." Darwin said, a little ticked off.

"I'm pretty sure everyone's ticked off today.. Since it's only Tuesday." Gumball replied, shrugging it off.

They continued to walk through the halls.

"Hey beautiful."

Gumball's ears perked up. Darwin noticed and stopped walking.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'll be right back." Gumball said, as he took a left down the hall.

"Um.. ok.."

* * *

Gumball looked behind a wall in suspition.

He noticed Tobias was talking to someone.

A little curious, he stepped a little closer to see who he was talking to.

"Tobias please stop. I'm not interested. And I have a boyfriend you know."

Gumball growled a little, knowing who it was.

Tobias noticed him and soon got the message.

"Oh..." He quickly walked away in worry and regret.

Gumball watched him leave, only getting more ticked off.

 _I'll get you Tobias.. You'll see..._

Penny looked over at the corner, but he was already gone.

* * *

"Gumball are you ok?"

Gumball quietly and angrily walked passed Darwin, not even noticing him.

Darwin frowned a little, seeing that his eyes were gray and lifeless again.

In worry, he quickly began to follow him.

Gumball pushed the cafeteria door open, and quietly sneaked into the Kitchen.

Rocky was finishing the stew that was going to be served for lunch.

"Whew.. Well! I finally finished this stew! Took three hours to make this but it was worth it- augh!"

A frying pan hit the puppet in the head.

He fell over with a thud, with a dazed expression on his face, as he went unconscious.

Gumball set the pan down, and began searching the Kitchen.

Darwin watched through the door, with a worried and shocked expression on his face.

 _What is he doing?!_

Gumball looked in some drawers, before smiling in satisfaction.

Darwin gasped quietly, as Gumball pulled the object out of one of the drawers.

Laughing to himself quietly, Gumball left the Kitchen, holding a large knife in his hand.

 _I've got to warn everyone!_

In panic, Darwin quickly exited too, and ran down the other way.

He stopped in a halt in front of the Principal's office.

Darwin quickly opened the door and ran inside.

Principal Brown looked at him confused.

"Watterson what on Earth are you doing?"

Darwin ran towards the desk, with shock and panic written on his face.

"Gumball.. He... He's.. Got.. A knife... and... *wheeze* He.. He's going to kill someone.."

Principal Brown looked at him confused, and began to laugh.

"You can't possibly be serious Watterson.. He wouldn't do that-"

The Principal quickly stopped laughing, noticing the security monitor, which showed Gumball walking down the hall with the same for mentioned knife.

He shrieked in surprise.

"You are serious.. Ok then time to go under my desk now." Principal brown quickly hid under his desk in panic.

Darwin sighed and grabbed the intercom microphone.

He pressed the on button and began to talk into it.

The students in the hall stopped what they were doing and listened to it confused.

"Everyone run for your lives! There's an insane person holding a knife on the lose!"

The students thought for a moment, before shrugging it off.

Noticing this, Darwin face palmed.

"*sigh*.. Time to go to Anais.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is Chapter 1 of that story! Yeah... It's dark.. But I hope you guys enjoyed this story!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **And also, be prepared.. The next chapter will have some murder in it..**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. The First Murder

**And here is Chapter 2 of Insanity!**

 **Now quick warning, this Chapter contains blood and a little gore.**

 **And, If you don't like one of your favorite characters killing other characters, I suggest finding another story.**

 **Anyway, Thank you for the reviews! And yes there is more chapters on the way soon, I just need to make that sequel to one of my other fanfics so don't be surprised if it takes a little bit for a chapter.**

 **Again, this chapter contains blood and a little gore, so be warned if you don't like that kind of thing.**

 **Anyway Enjoy Chapter 2 of Insanity!**

Tobias was getting books out of his locker for the next class.

He noticed a shadow starting to approach him.

Confused, he turned around.

"Oh.. Hey Gumball.. Didn't see you there.."

Gumball had the knife behind his back, and kept a casual look on his face.

"Look I'm sorry.. I honestly didn't know.. You forgive me, right?.."

"Of course I forgive you. You just didn't know any better." Gumball replied with a smile.

"So.. What are you doing here?.."

Gumball took out the knife and put it near Tobias's sort of neck, while trapping him on the wall.

"Wait what the-"

Before Tobias could finish, the knife sliced into him.

Gumball then began to stab him over and over, enjoying every little bit of it.

Tobias's screams could be heard throughout the school, which alarmed most of the students.

Once finished, Gumball took the knife out of him, blood now spilling onto the floor, getting on his hands and clothes.

Smiling to himself, he walked away, leaving the corpse where it layed.

* * *

"Anais!"

Responding to her name, Anais turned around.

"What?"

"Gumball's gone crazy! He's got a knife, and he's trying to kill someone! I tried to warn everyone on the intercom but nobody listened!"

Anais narrowed her eyes at him.

"Darwin your overreacting. Just because someone says they're going to kill someone, doesn't mean their actually going to kill someone." She said.

"But he's got a knife!"

Anais sighed, while shaking her head.

"That's just your imagination."

"But-"

Darwin was interrupted by the sounds of someone screaming.

"Oh no! I'm too late!" Darwin cried.

"Come on." Anais said, motioning him to follow.

They ran to where the screams were with students, only to stop in a halt at the sight before them.

The students around looked down in horror at the corpse.

"Who... Did this..." Idaho sputtered.

"Gumball did... I tried to warn you guys but you didn't listen..." Darwin said in tears.

Anais patted him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Somebody needs to stop him before someone else is killed!" Carmen exclaimed.

The students looked at each other, obviously not going to do it.

"I'll go." Everyone looked over at Darwin, who had determination on his face.

"But you might get killed!" Teri said worried.

"Maybe we should call the police.." Anais said, now worried as well.

"I have to go. I'm the only one he'll listen to.." He said, still filled with determination.

He then began to follow the trail of blood.

"He's going to die." Masami said.

* * *

Darwin walked down the dark hallway, the lights flickering on and off.

"Ok Darwin.. Get a hold of yourself.. He'll listen to you.. There's nothing to worry about.." He said to himself.

He stopped in a halt, hearing the sound of a can crashing down.

Preparing himself for the worst, he went farther, only to find a vending machine, with a soda that fell out.

"Oh.. Just the vending machine.. Wait... then.." Darwin turned around, only seeing nothing.

He then looked down, seeing that the trail had stopped.

"Uh oh.."

* * *

Gumball continued down the hall, the blood on himself now dry.

Rocky was up ahead, still a little dazed from getting hit with a frying pan earlier.

He noticed him and began to panic.

Now smiling, Gumball began to walk closer, with the knife gleaming it's light.

* * *

Darwin looked around at his surroundings, still confused on where to go.

Noticing light up ahead, he began to run towards it.

He then stopped, and groaned in annoyance.

 _I must of went the other way on accident!_

Frustrated, he turned around, and went back into the darkness.

Finding the vending machine, he sat down there, hoping nothing would pop out or scare him.

* * *

"I hope Darwin's ok.." Carrie said worried.

"Maybe he's already dead.." Anton said.

Anais stared down the hallway, still worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is Chapter 2! Yes I know it's short.. I'm trying the best I can ok?**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Also, to note, The cover of this story was made by me! ** ** **Hope you like it! Anyway (again) see you in the next chapter!********


	3. The trance is broken

**Hey guys! Sorry if it's been a while since I uploaded a chapter of this.. I was busy with some other stories and such, so.. yeah.**

 **To make up for it, here's Chapter 3. There won't be a lot of cutaways like last time, so don't worry about that.**

 **WARNING: Like last time, this chapter contains blood and gore. If you don't like that, I suggest you find another fanfic.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say! Enjoy the Chapter!**

Gumball looked down at the now dead Rocky, the blood spilling onto the floor.

He looked up to notice Miss Simian watching, with an angry, yet surprised, expression on her face.

Positioning the knife, Gumball began to walk towards her, his head lowered down in a deadly stance.

But before he could get to her, she already slipped away.

"Rats.." He muttered to himself.

He banged his fist on the lockers in frustration.

A sudden thought came to his head, distracting him from his loss.

"Darwin.."

Gumball then began to head towards the shadows.

* * *

The students were still where they were, and had stayed together in order not to be killed like the others.

They were crouched down in a small fort they had created, made of whatever was around the area.

"So.. Has your brother always been like this?" Teri asked, facing towards Anais.

Anais lowered her head a little, as she was hugging her knees.

"Well.. I really don't know.. This never happened before.." She said hesitantly.

"How much longer until we can leave?.." Molly asked.

They all looked at the clock, before looking down in disappointment.

"Three more hours.." Carmen answered softly.

"But what are we going to do? We can't just stay here forever, he might find us soon!" Banana Joe said.

The students continued to look down at the floor, the clock slowly ticking away.

* * *

Darwin was still at the vending machine, watching the shadows for anything that might happen.

He waited a few more seconds, before sighing in defeat.

"Its no use.. There's nothing here.." He muttered to himself.

He jerked in alarm, as he saw a pair of gray, lifeless, eyes watching him in the darkness.

"G..Gumball?"

The figure continued to watch him, not making any sound.

"Y..You can come out if you want..."

Darwin tried to smile, but didn't feel right to do so.

The figure looked up at the machine, its glowing lights reflecting off the area.

Finally, it came out of the shadows, revealing to be Gumball.

Darwin watched him, with uncertainty and worry.

He moved over, as he noticed Gumball approaching closer.

Gumball noticed this, and stopped immediately.

"What are you doing.."

Darwin looked up, confusion now on his face.

"What?"

"Why are you moving.."

"Um.. I thought you were looking at the machine.."

Gumball sighed, and shook his head.

He then sat down next to him, his back leaning on the machine.

Darwin moved a little more, not wanting to be any closer.

The two sat in silence, the machine the only thing to be making noise.

"Gumball.. Can I ask you a question..?"

Gumball nodded, signaling Darwin to continue.

"Have... Have you always been this way...?"

He sighed, and finally began to speak.

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me?.."

Darwin looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Because... I didn't want you to worry or anything... I just wanted to keep things happy..."

Gumball stared down at the floor, tears starting to build up.

A bit hesitant, Darwin moved closer, and wrapped his arm around him.

"Its ok.. I.. I understand.."

"But its not like everyone else does.. I'm a psychopath to them.."

"Gumball you're not a psychopath.. You've never been.. You're just.. Different from everyone else..."

Darwin tried to make it sound less hurtful.

"But you're still the same Gumball I've always known, and nothing can change that. Not even insanity can."

Gumball looked up at him, a small smile on his face.

"Really?.."

"Yeah."

Without hesitating, Darwin pulled him into a hug, not even caring about the blood stains.

Gumball hugged back, now feeling much better.

"But.. When did this.. Start?.." Darwin asked.

They broke away, and sat there for a moment.

Gumball sighed, and began to explain.

* * *

The students peered from behind the corner, listening to the conversation.

"Huh. I guess Darwin was right." Anais said, as she watched with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is Chapter 3! No this isn't the end of the story, there is a Chapter 4 soon.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, but like I said, I was busy with other things.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Painful memories may not be forgotten

**Hi! And here is chapter 4!**

 **WARNING. This chapter like the others contains not so friendly violence and blood.**

 **Also, THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN THE CANON.**

 **The memories in this chapter DID NOT come from the show, I made them up, along with the characters that Gumball and every other canon character interact with.**

 **Anyway, with that said, enjoy the chapter!**

 _"I'll come back at around three."_

 _"Alright! See you then!"_

 _Nicole left the building, and went off to work._

 _The teacher looked down at Gumball, who was interested with the paint splatters on the wall, consisting of red, purple, green, yellow, and blue._

 _"You like the colors?" She asked._

 _"What's the name of this one?" He asked, as he pointed at one of the colors._

 _The teacher looked at the color, then looked back at him._

 _"That one is red." She replied cheerfully._

 _Gumball looked up at her, with a bland, yet creepy look._

 _"I like red."_

 _The teacher was taken back a little by the sound of his voice, which sounded emotionless to her._

 _"Are.. You ok?" She asked, worry appearing on her face. She had never dealt with this before._

 _"Yep!"_

 _He suddenly was back in his happy, cheerful mood, which was a little relieving for the teacher._

 _"Well.. If you need anything.. I'll be over there.." She said awkwardly, as she went over to clean up a spill on the floor._

 _As Gumball looked around the place, a shiny object in a bin caught his eye._

 _He went over to it and pulled it out from the bin._

 _With curiosity, he looked it over._

 _The object was a shiny, golden like toy car, which yes, was real gold._

 _"Hey!"_

 _Gumball turned, to see a young little girl, about the same age as him, with her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face._

 _"Give it back! That's mine!" She shouted, as she pointed at the toy car._

 _He looked back down at the car, then back at her._

 _"Okay?.."_

 _The girl was a chocolate colored bear, with bows at her ears, and had pink, heart like pads on her hands._

 _Telling by her clothes, her family was rich._

 _She snatched it out of his hands, still glaring._

 _As she walked away, it fell out of her pocket, which had not been zipped all the way._

 _ _He looked at the toy, deciding whether to tell her or not.__

 _The girl quickly turned around, with a still angry look on her face, as she noticed her empty pocket._

 _Seeing the toy on the ground, she grabbed it again and glared at him._

 _ _ _ _"What?.."____

 _ _ _ _"Your trying to take it again aren't you?!"____

 _ _ _ _Gumball gave her a confused look, and shook his head no.____

 _ _ _ _"No.. I'm not doing that."____

 _ _ _ _Thinking the response as a lie, the girl continued to argue.____

 _ _ _ _"Liar! You didn't tell me it fell out so you could grab it with your filthy hands again!"____

 _ _ _ _Gumball was now a bit frusterated, since she kept giving excuses.____

 _ _ _ _"I didn't."____

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Everyone else in the room was looking at the two, with confusion, and also interest to see what would happen.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"STOP LYING!"________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The girl stomped her foot on the ground in a spoiled brat way.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth." He said, with a bit of an annoyed look now.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" She shouted, which caught the attention of the teacher.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"What's going on here?"________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The teacher looked at the two, waiting for an answer.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The girl stomped again, and threw a hissy fit.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"He's trying to steal my toy!"________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'm not trying to!"________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The teacher sighed, since this was a common occurance in the preschool.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"YOU ARE!" The girl shouted, her yelling being able to be heard from across the room.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"AM NOT!"________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Stop arguing you two.." The teacher sighed again, with an annoyed look on her face.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Now very angry, the girl charged towards Gumball, and the two began to fight each other.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Kids stop it!"________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The teacher tried to pull them apart, but failed in doing so.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gumball grabbed a pencil of the ground, and took the girl by her arm.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She continued to yell and kick, but began to cry in pain, since her arm was starting to hurt.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Ow! Let go of me!" She yelled, still kicking to get away.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The girl stopped, as she noticed the now emotionless look on his face, and gray lifeless eyes staring at her.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"S..Stop it! Stop being creepy and let me go!"________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She still kicked and hit, with anger and pain on her face.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The teacher stood frozen in shock, not knowing what to do.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Then, in a matter of seconds, Gumball raised the pencil up, and stabbed the girl in the arm.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The pencil pierced through, and reached the other end.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She let out a gianormous scream, as she felt the pencil in her arm.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The other children around them screamed as well, and began to back up, fear now written on their face.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And finally, the teacher had a look of horror on her face, her mouth shaped like an o.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"TEACHER HELP ME!" The girl cried, as Gumball continued to stab her.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Now getting back to her senses, the teacher quickly grabbed Gumball by his other arm, and flung him to the shelf, the pencil also leaving the girl's arm.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gumball let out a cry of pain, as his body hit the shelf hard, making most of the things on it wobble and fall off.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The teacher quickly grabbed the medical kit, and wrapped a bandage on the girl's arm.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _All the other children gathered behind the teacher, trying to get as far away from Gumball as possible.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Realizing what he had done, he backed away, and ran out the nearest exit, tears building up.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He shut the door behind him quickly, as he stood in the empty playground around him.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _More tears began to come, as he heard them inside.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Is the monster gone?..." One child asked, still frightened and worried.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Oww.." the girl began to cry, as the pain continued.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Don't worry children.. Everything's ok.. It's over.."________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The teacher kneeled on the ground, and hugged the children around her.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Seeing this, Gumball turned away, and began to silently walk away, away from the building.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He walked along the edge of the road, as cars went by.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _One car stopped next to him, and a lady rolled down her window with worry.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Hey are you ok?.. Where's your parents?.."________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tears continued to stream down his face, as he told her everything that happened.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A bit shocked at first, the lady gave a sincere smile.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Come on, I'll take you to your folks. Do you know where they work?"________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gumball thought for a moment, as he remembered earlier about his mother saying something about a 'rainbow factory'.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"The 'Rainbow Factory' I think.." He replied, a little hesitant at first.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The lady unlocked her car doors, and let him sit in the back.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Sitting down, he noticed a person lying next to him, and politly smiled.________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Don't mind Fred back there, he's dead." The lady said, letting out a small chuckle.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gumball's ears quickly went up in alarm.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Wait he's dead?! Then that means.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The lady looked at him with a smile, not bothered by this.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"It's ok kid, I'm a psycho too."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Still a bit disturbed, he decided to overlook this factor.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Soon they arrived at the factory, and the lady parked the car.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As soon as they stepped out, the lady kneeled down, now eye to eye with Gumball.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Before you go in, I just want to tell you something. Ok?"________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He nodded, and let her continue.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Whatever you do, don't tell anyone, or hint, about your insanity. It can lead to big consequences, and.. Can lead people to.. Be harsh.. And.. Be very, very mean, or.. Even.. Kill.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gumball frowned at this, but let her continue.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Promise me you won't tell?"________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She put her pinkie out, signifying they were going to pinkie promise on this.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I promise."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He put his pinkie in hers, and they both agreed.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Now, the door's over there. Maybe I'll see you next time?.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The lady got up and went back to her car.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Maybe." He replied, as he began to head inside.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The lady smiled, and looked at the dead corpse in the back.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"He's a good kid, right Fred?"________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"..."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yeah, that's what I thought you would say."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gumball walked around the building, looking for Nicole.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Co-workers would often look at him with a concerned, yet confused look on their face.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He was stopped by a cloud man, who wore a black suit and looked like a dark cloud.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Where is your parents?" He asked, with a booming voice.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A bit frightened by the voice, Gumball reluctantly answered.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"In here..."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The man looked around the area, and finally spotted a cubicle in the corner.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Nicole. Word with you please."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gumball watched, as his mother came to them, with a bit of a surprised and worried look on her face.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Is this your child?" The man asked.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yes. Sorry Mr. Yoshida."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Nicole looked down at Gumball, with a worried look still on her face.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Gumball sweetheart, what are you doing here?.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Can we talk about this later?.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Nicole sighed.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'm so sorry Mr. Yoshida.. I promise it won't happen again."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Mr. Yoshida nodded.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Its fine. I'll let you go for today."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Thank you."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She took Gumball by the hand and walked out of the building.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As soon as they got into the car, Nicole began to speak.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Ok, tell me now."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A little nervously, he answered.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Preschool... Wasn't.. That good today.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Is that why you came?"________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Well.. It was kind of a bit.. Annoying.. There's a bunch of children there that yell at me all the time, including the teacher.." He said, lying.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Fine. I'll find another preschool.. Ok?.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Okay.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After that day, it was hard for Nicole to find any preschool at all, since most did not look appealing to her.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _But for Gumball, most of the teachers that they came across gave him a worried glance, worrying that he might try and do something to them like at the last preschool.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Of course though, Gumball never told Nicole about what really happened, keeping his promise he made with the lady, and also worrying that she might react the way he wouldn't want her to.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After several years, he sometimes came across some of the children that used to be at the preschool, who would often flat out ignore him, or try to walk away a little faster.________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gumball casually walked down the sidewalk, with his hands in his pockets.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Being only eight years old, he could only walk around the blocks closer to the house.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He was a little bummed about Darwin not being there, but he knew that Darwin was with Richard having some bonding time, so he didn't interfere.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As soon as he crossed the road, he saw a girl about his age about to walk past him.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She looked familiar to him, the clothes, the species she was, it wasn't until then he realized that it was the spoiled girl from a long time ago.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Seeing him, she shrieked a little in surprise.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You!" She said, a bit disgusted.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A bit alarmed, Gumball took steps back, and no longer had his hands in his pockets.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Don't think I don't remember you.. I still remember what you did.." She hissed.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a long stitch going up her arm.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I had to get nineteen stitches from that stupid pen-"________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gumball quickly ran off, not wanting anyone else to hear.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Hey! I'm not done talking yet!" She yelled.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He widened his eyes, as he noticed the girl was now running after him.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He jumped over a fence, expecting her to not follow.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _But instead, she did.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Get back here!"________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He jumped another fence, and she did too.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Just leave me alone!" He shouted, as he continued to jump over fences and bushes.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"WILL YOU JUST STOP ALREADY!"________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She finally managed to catch up to him, and pulled him down to the ground.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Finally. I got you." She said, huffing.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gumball looked at her with worry in his eyes.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Now you better not run off again.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He raised his hands up in defense.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Please.. Just.. Leave me alone, ok? That was a long time ago, and I don't want anything to do with that ever again.." He said, trying to get her to stop.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You scarred me for life.. This stitch still haunts me.." She said, a little more calmer now.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Look, not to make you more mad, but I don't want to deal with this again.. I just want to forget about it.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The girl looked at him with a confused expression.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"So you're not a psycho anymore?"________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gumball sighed, and tried to explain.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'm just trying to keep this.. Secret ok?.. I don't want my family to find out.. Especially my brother.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Especially your brother?"________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yeah.. Especially my brother.. He means the world to me.. And I don't want to screw anything up with that stupid memory.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The girl began to frown, but in a feeling bad sort of way instead of a mean way.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You really care about him.. Huh?.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gumball looked down, with a bit of sadness.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yeah.. He.. He would probably freak out.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The girl looked down as well, with concern on her face.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You know what? I think I owe you an apology.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He looked up at her with a confused expression.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Why do you have to apologize?.. I'm the one that stabbed you with the pencil.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The girl looked up too.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"But I was the one who started it.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Apology accepted."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He gave her a smile, which made her feel a little better.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"So.. What's your name? I never actually learned it.."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The girl smiled too, and fixed her sleeve.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Julie. My name's Julie. And yours?"________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Gumball. You know, like the candy."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She laughed a little.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Huh. Interesting name."________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The two began to talk for a while, and now were both smiling.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Oh, I better get back home. My Mom's going to kill me if I don't come back soon." Gumball said, as he noticed the lighting change.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'll see you later Gumball!" Julie said, as she walked back home too.________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Bye!"________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He smiled to himself, knowing that at least he finally made amends with her.________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

"Wow.. That was touching.." Darwin said, with a bit of tears in his eyes.

"I tried to make it not sound like a drama, but your welcome." Gumball replied, shrugging.

"Still though.. That's really sad.."

"But.. I'm still not done yet." Gumball said.

"After a while, It sort of just.. Happened.. Like when we gave Claire that happy ending.. I mean, I.. I can't help it sometimes.. But.. I try and keep it.. Secret still.. Since you know, you.."

Darwin smiled and lightly patted his shoulder.

"It's ok. At least we know how it happened."

"So that's the story huh."

Gumball and Darwin jerked, and looked over at the other side, where they saw the students watching them.

"What the what?! How long have you guys been there?!" Gumball asked, panicking.

"The whole time." They all answered.

"And you too Anais?.." Gumball felt a bit betrayed a little.

"Not in a bad way of course, but.. You were keeping this from us all this time?.." Anais said, with a bit of concern on her face.

"That means we had a psychopath among us all this time?..." Idaho said, with a bit of anger in his voice.

Gumball began to back away, with fear and panic still on his face.

"Guys wait, It's still Gumball! We don't need to get angry about this.." Darwin said, with a bit of nervousness on his face.

"This needs to be stopped.." Banana Joe said, with no funny tone in his voice.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, were now worried about the mob of students that were now getting angrier.

"Get him!" one of the students shouted, as the mob got closer.

Gumball continued to back away, and bumped into a figure that he didn't see.

Fear still on his face, he turned around, to see the figure was...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Oh no! Cliffhanger! Sorry I'm keeping you anticipated, but this chapter is long enough.**

 **Like I said in the beginning, the memories in this chapter, do not exist in the canon.**

 **Josie, the teacher and children, and the lady with the dead body 'Fred', are characters I made up.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be.. Interesting.**

 **With that said, see you guys in the next chapter!**

 ** **INSANITY CHAPTER FIVE WILL COME OUT IN DECEMBER.****

 ** **Sorry.. You'll have to wait to see who the figure was then.****

 ** **I hope you're patient.****

 ** **See you later!****


	5. Hostages and chainsaws

**Ok guys, it is time for the grand finale of Insanity!**

 **Before we begin, I just want to thank you guys real quick for reading this fanfic, and reviewing, all that stuff.**

 **Although.. I got some reviews for chapter one and two, which said the following.**

 **Chapter one review from Guest: Just Call 911 And The Problem Solved.**

 **Chapter two review from DankMemesLover: Just Call 911 Dude Just Call It And The Problem 100% Solved.**

 **Well, here is my answer to those reviews.**

 **The reason that they never call 911, is because of these reasons.**

 **Reason one: That would basically ruin the whole point of this fanfic. Let me show you the summary for this.**

 **It says in the final sentences, Will Darwin get through to his brother and save everyone? Or will he be killed by the person that would be unexpected...**

 **Ok. Did you read that? Did that seep into your mind?**

 **In this story, DARWIN is going to save everyone, NOT 911.**

 **Reason two: I feel the police add too much to what is going on, and might get in the way of possible moments between Darwin and Gumball, such as the ending moment in chapter three.**

 **HOWEVER, I decided that in the finale today, somebody in the story are going to call 911, but... I won't get into detail, considering that would be spoiling this.**

 ** **But like I said, that is why.****

 ** **And one thing to mention as well.****

 ** **The ending isn't a typical 'the murderer dies' scenario. Truthfully in my opinion, that would just be.. an average murder fanfic ending like all the other ones that were kind of an inspiration for this story, and that's boring.****

 ** **Don't complain, that is my choice.****

 ** **By the way, I don't know if you noticed, but in the last chapter I accidently typed the wrong name when I was stating that 'none of the memories in this chapter exists in the canon. JOSIE, the teacher and children, and the lady with the dead body 'Fred', are characters I made up.****

 ** **Well whoop de do, silly me. JOSIE is actually JULIE. I made an error on that.. Whoops..****

 ** **Hope you don't mind that..****

 ** **WARNING: There is lots and lots of blood with this one, decapitation, and a person trying to kill himself. (*cough cough* Gumball *cough*)****

 ** **So if you don't like that, then.. Sorry?.. You have been warned.****

 ** ** ** **Anyway, with that said, ONTO THE FINALE!********

* * *

 _ ** **Last time in this fanfic...****_

 _"So that's the story huh."_

 _Gumball and Darwin jerked, and looked over at the other side, where they saw the students watching them._

 _"What the what?! How long have you guys been there?!" Gumball asked, panicking._

 _"The whole time." They all answered._

 _"And you too Anais?.." Gumball felt a bit betrayed a little._

 _"Not in a bad way of course, but.. You were keeping this from us all this time?.." Anais said, with a bit of concern on her face._

 _"That means we had a psychopath among us all this time?..." Idaho said, with a bit of anger in his voice._

 _Gumball began to back away, with fear and panic still on his face._

 _"Guys wait, It's still Gumball! We don't need to get angry about this.." Darwin said, with a bit of nervousness on his face._

 _"This needs to be stopped.." Banana Joe said, with no funny tone in his voice._

 _Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, were now worried about the mob of students that were now getting angrier._

 _"Get him!" One of the students shouted, as the mob got closer._

 _Gumball continued to back away, and bumped into a figure that he didn't see._

 _Fear still on his face, he turned around, to see the figure was..._

* * *

 **By the way the figure's going to be revealed here. Ok read on.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fear still on his face, he turned around, to see the figure was...

Miss Simian was standing there with a scowl on her face, while holding a old fashioned phone in her hand.

"Alright Watterson that's enough! You're coming with me!"

Before she could grab him, Gumball quickly ran past her, fearing the worst that was still yet to come.

She scowled again, and pressed the numbers on the old phone.

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?"

With panic, Darwin took the phone out of her hands before she could answer it.

"Uh nothing never mind everything's ok now bye!"

Miss Simian tried to get it back, but Darwin threw the phone on the ground, breaking it completely.

"Hey! What on Earth are you doing?!" She shouted angrily, with frusteration in her eyes.

The students looked at the fish confused, yet a bit ticked off as well.

"Are you TRYING to get us killed?!" She shouted again.

With some panic, he quickly fled the hallway as well, which ticked the students and Miss Simian even more.

"Just great.." She muttered, as she looked down at the smashed phone.

* * *

"Gumball!"

Darwin looked around the empty hallway, trying to find any sign of his brother.

Seeing the storage closet slightly open, he peeked inside, and sighed in relief.

"There you are.."

Gumball quickly looked up in alarm, thinking one of the students were at the door.

Noticing it was only Darwin, he looked back down, fear and panic clearly shown on his face.

"Why are you here?... Shouldn't you be scared like everyone else?..."

Darwin shut the door, making sure nobody else was around in the hallway.

"Gumball I'm not scared of you.. You know that.."

He quietly sat next to him, as the two listened to the sounds of students and teachers walking the hallways.

After a moment of silence, Gumball sighed, with a look of regret and sorrow on his face.

"This is all my fault... Now everyone's going to hate me..."

He hugged his knees closer to his chest, as he cried silently.

Concern on his face, Darwin looked at the door, continuing to hear more sounds outside.

"I don't think we're going to be safe for long.. It sounds like they're getting closer.." He said, as he got up off the ground.

Darwin helped Gumball get up as well, and looked out the door quietly for any sign that the coast was clear.

Meanwhile, Gumball was looking at the wall, which hung the tools that the janitor normally used on a day-to-day basis.

Noticing this, Darwin looked over at him with concern.

"Gumball, are you ok?"

Gumball said nothing, as he continued to look at the tools, ideas on how to use them beginning to fill his mind.

"Gumball come on! They're coming up ahead soon!"

Darwin still kept the concerned look on his face, as he noticed Gumball looking at the tools with a weird look, a grin appearing on his face.

Gumball took off one of the tools that hung on the rack, which was a handdrill.

Looking at it, he placed it back on the rack, and looked at the other tools.

"Okay.. I don't know what you're planning.. But it doesn't sound good.." Darwin said, worry and concern now on his face.

Gumball continued to look, browsing each shelf for something good.

Finding the perfect tool, his smile grew wider, his gray lifeless eyes almost shining from the light coming from the door.

Darwin let out a whimper, as Gumball was now holding a chainsaw, with a crazed look on his face.

"Gumball please tell me you're not going to-"

"Yes Darwin, yes I will.."

He then opened the door, and faced Darwin with the same psychopathic smile.

"Are you coming?"

A little reluctant, Darwin nodded, with a look of regret on his face.

"Okay then. Grab that rope, will ya?"

He silently obeyed, and grabbed the mentioned rope.

"Good. Now come along, it's time to have some fun.."

* * *

 _Why did I agree to this?..._

Darwin followed his brother down the hall, carrying the rope with a worried like manner.

Gumball joyfully walked, still having the chainsaw in his hands.

"So.. What exactly are you going to do?..." Darwin asked, a little hesitant to ask this question.

Gumball continued to keep the creepy smile on his face, as he joyfully explained.

"Oh, well, I'm just going to cut them open with this lovely weapon, and rip their organs out and shred em'!"

"Wow.. Uh.. That sounds dark..."

"I know! And I love it too!"

They continued down the hallway, panic on Darwin's face, as he imagined what he could witness happen to the students and teachers.

"You're not going to.. Kill me or.. Well.. Penny and Anais or anything.. Right?..."

"Nope! Of course I wouldn't violently murder you guys! Just _them_ is all I care about!"

"But.. Why?.."

Gumball stopped in a halt, and looked at Darwin with a confused, yet a bit ticked off look on his face.

"I-I wasn't asking it like that!.. I was just wondering that's all.." Darwin said nervously, praying that he wouldn't end up being killed in any way.

Gumball stared at him a few more seconds, before happily walking again.

"Well it's simple. They were all big jerks, so I'm getting my revenge!"

His smile then grew a little wider, which worried Darwin even more.

"We're here.."

The students and teachers looked at the two with a bit of worry and anger on their face.

"There he is! Get him!" The bandage nurse shouted.

Gumball let out a maniacal laugh, as he motioned Darwin to hand him the rope.

Students and teachers began to back away, worried on what he was about to do.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere.."

He then pointed at the chainsaw, a grin still on his face.

"If you do.. Well, you already know what's coming to ya."

In order not to die, they all stood still, panic and worry on their faces.

"I don't remember you telling me about this part.." Darwin whispered, with concern on his face.

"Change of plans, I'm going to tie em' up first.." He replied.

"Good luck with that!" A student yelled. "The police are going to be here soon!"

"SHUT UP!"

The student quickly shut up, since their life was on the line.

"Anyone DARE speak and you'll DIE!" Gumball shouted, with a look of frustration and anger.

After everyone was tied up, except for Darwin of course, Gumball went to a tied up Leslie, who noticed this and began to panic.

"Okay flower boy.. Who called them?"

Leslie continued to stutter, still panicking about this.

Not getting an answer, Gumball forcefully pulled one of Leslie's petals off, which caused the flower to scream in pain.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Okay okay!.. Miss Simian did.. But Darwin stopped her from telling the operator.." Leslie responded, panic still on his face.

Gumball turned towards Darwin, with a curious look on his face.

"I uh..."

"Good job."

A bit surprised by his response, Darwin had a look of confusion.

"Uh.. Thanks?.."

He turned back towards the teachers and students, getting back to his plan.

"Gumball please! This isn't you!" Penny cried, her being tied up as well.

"But it is my love.. Isn't it good to show your true colors?.."

He smiled, as he picked up the chainsaw on the ground.

"Well, it was nice knowing you everyone, but you all need to die.."

 _"What was that?"_

 _"It sounds like it's coming from there!"_

Gumball scowled a little, hearing policemen down the hall.

"I told you!" The student from before yelled.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

He then turned on the weapon, which alarmed everyone, as they began to panic even more.

The student who yelled screamed in terror, before being decapitated viciously.

 _"Come on! I think I hear a chainsaw and a scream over there!"_

The student's body fell limp onto the ground, blood pouring out of it instantly.

This cycle continued for any other student that spoke a single word out of their mouth, which everyone else now knew.

All of this was now too much for Darwin to handle.

He couldn't take it anymore, to watch his own friends get brutally murdered by his own brother.

As Gumball was going to decapitate another, Darwin finally tried to stop this madness.

"STOP IT!"

The sound of his yell made everyone flinch, as they were not expecting him to yell like that.

Gumball faced him, an irritated look on his face.

"Darwin.. Why are you interrupting me? You don't want to get killed either do you-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Darwin shouted.

It was now silent, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"I.. I just can't take it anymore..." He said quietly, tears forming in his eyes.

A bit hurt, Gumball tried to get closer, but Darwin only stepped back.

"No! You've already done enough!"

All eyes were now onto the two, the crowd tied up as quiet as could be.

"Darwin.. I-"

"You... You killed half of my friends..."

Gumball looked over at the dead bodies, which in fact, had some of Darwin's friends as victims.

"Why did you do it?.."

He looked back at Darwin, who now had hurt and anger on his face.

"Why did you kill Tobias?!"

He got no reply, which made him more frustrated.

"Fine. I guess everyone's right then.. I guess you really are a psychopath.."

Gumball scowled a little by the word, but Darwin didn't panic at all.

 _Kill him... Kill him..._

Listening to the thought, he raised the chainsaw up, and began to step closer.

Darwin had no fear at all on his face, only hurt.

"Fine then.. Kill me if you want.. I don't care.. Why would it matter anyway? You're just going to kill everyone else too.."

Gumball stopped and stood in place, the chainsaw lowered down.

 _Kill him... Kill him.._

"Go on. Kill me, just like all the others."

He continued to stood still in place, not sure on what to do anymore.

All sorts of emotions swirled around inside him, from hurt, to anger, to fear.

It was now a jumble, and.. He didn't even know _what_ to even feel anymore..

Then, in an act of regret and sorrow, he turned the chainsaw back on.

But instead of killing Darwin like his thought had told him, he stabbed the weapon into his chest, which made everyone around gasp with shock and horror.

Darwin watched as well, with shock and regret on his face.

The policemen arrived to the scene, and gasped at the sight before them.

"Gumball..." Darwin had tears running down his face, not wanting this to happen.

"I... I don't deserve to live..." Gumball sputtered weakly, as blood poured out of him.

"No Gumball please.. I don't want you to die..."

"Why does it matter..."

"It does matter! Forget what I said earlier okay?! I don't want to lose you..."

Darwin fell to his knees, as he knelt beside his dying brother.

"I... I love you... I don't care if you are a psychopath I just want you to be here... With me.."

Gumball smiled, until he soon fell unconscious.

"Don't worry kid.. I called the hospital.." The first policeman said.

* * *

 _Ugh... Everything hurts..._

Gumball tried to open his eyes, but something kept him from doing so.

In the darkness, he noticed a figure in the distance, with another figure next to them.

 _"Hello?"_

The figure smiled, before stepping forward to reveal herself.

 _"Wait.. Lady with the dead guy?... How are you here?.."_

 _"You're in your subcontious, you know, your brain."_

 _"Yeah I know that part, but why are you here though?.."_

 _"Child, me and Fred want to congradulate you.."_

 _"For what?! I killed people why do you need to congradulate me?!"_

 _"You made it.. It takes a heart to realize your mistakes.."_

 _"You.. Made mistakes?.."_

 _"Yes.. I made the mistake of killing Fred, my husband.. That's why I never let go of him.. It would haunt me to bury him.."_

The figure smiled, before noticing light overhead.

 _"Time for you to wake up now dear child.. And remember.. I'll always be here for you.."_

* * *

"Is he awake?"

Gumball finally woke up, and found himself in a hospital room, with his family looking at him with sorrow.

"Oh you're ok!" Nicole cried, as she hugged her son lightly.

"Wha... What happened?..."

"After... That uh.. 'sacrifice' thing you did.. They took you to the hospital.. But Darwin was the one that really got you there.. He was in the ambulance with you the whole time.." Anais explained.

Gumball looked at Darwin with a smile on his face.

"Thanks.."

"Yeah don't mention it.. But promise me you won't try and kill yourself again?..."

"I won't.."

Darwin gave him a hug, a smile now on his face too.

"But wait.. What about.. _them_..."

"Don't worry sweetheart.. They're... In a better place now.." Nicole replied, a little hesitant to answer.

"Look... I'm.. I'm really sorry I didn't say anything about it... I...I didn't want you guys to freak out..."

Richard had a big joyus smile on his face.

"It's okay son, we understand."

They all grouped hugged, with smiles on each of their face.

Gumball hugged back, relieved that it was all over.

He had beat his insanity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that was, the grand finale of Insanity. Yeah, I know I said that it wasn't the 'murderer dies' scenario, but HE LIVED OKAY?!**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for reading this.**

 **It's been a tiredsome 3 months with this story, considering all the writers' block I had, and the fact that THIS chapter is 3000 words! 3000 words! But I had fun writing this. (Not in a bad way of course!)**

 **Thank you for all the glorious reviews and all that stuff. It really makes me happy knowing that people like this.**

 **With that said, have a good day.**

 **Also the lady with 'Fred' does NOT exist in the show, she's kind of a original character for this, but kind of not.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
